


Kintsukuroi

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: The Grand Tour [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Cute Pilots, Drift Bond, Drift Side Effects, F/M, Hong Kong Shatterdome, Not What It Looks Like, Sentient Jaegers, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends, new flames and sentient Jaegers.</p><p>Attatched to Athene Noctua but can also be a stand-alone series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> Welcome to the start of The Grand Tour! This is Mako and Raleigh's world jaunt from the beginning to the island mentioned in Athene. If you've got a lovely place that you know well put it in the comments down below if you want Raleigh and Mako to visit. Yes, even those who leave me lovely kudos but no comment! 
> 
> This is the beginning of sentient!Jaegers in Athene Noctua 'verse but it's not all of them. The 'active' Jaegers will have their names abbreviated while the nonsentient ones will have the full title. There is at least one from every Mark. 
> 
> Without pickle, the Newt would not be Newt. I can't write him properly so they helped a lot! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-February 19, 2025-**

The first time Raleigh met Mako Mori he was torn between shouting to the sky that he didn't want to care anymore or testing her every move. The second urge eventually won out and now he was in complete awe of the woman who called him an equal. 

"Raleigh?" Mako waved a hand in front of his face as he gazed at her with a soft smile on his lips. 

"Hmm?" he hummed warmly. 

"You don't appear to be ill." She set the back of her hand against his forehead, something Yancy used to do when he was sick. 

"Ahh, umm... Sorry." Raleigh apologized and flushed bright pink. 

"Thinking about a special someone back in Sitka?" 

"Wha-No. No relationships after the one who almost tore me an' Yan apart." he admits frankly to Mako. "Just thinkin' about this amazing woman I know." 

"Amazing. A tech?" she asks with a small furrow between her brows. 

"Nah." he shook his head but encouraged her to continue, "Try again?" 

"You said woman... Sasha?" Mako was underestimating her worth to Raleigh. 

"No. Try again." he stated with a raised eyebrow. 

"I must admit I am at a loss." she looked frustrated for not having gotten it right. 

"It's you, Mako." Raleigh laced his fingers with hers as he grinned brightly. "You're that amazing woman." 

"You... I... Why would you say that?" she sputtered as she turned bright pink as well. 

"It's true. You partnered with a guy who was damned rusty, chased the R.A.B.I.T. and beat it, kicked some serious Kaiju ass and lost someone you loved all in two days. I don't know about you but I think that qualifies as amazing." Raleigh insisted as he stepped on top of the table to hug Mako to his chest on the bench. 

Their hands were still clasped together as they rested against each other, Raleigh hesitantly pressing his admiration down the link he knew was there. She startled a bit but relaxed when she realized it was him being sweet. 

**This is going to take some getting used to, Raleigh.**

_I know. But I really, really like you._ he said as plainly as he could so that there was no mistaking it as anything else. 

**You've known me all of a month and half.** she giggles as she explores the link. The first time he'd tried this, Mako had punched him hard when he'd accidentally called her Yancy. **Why are you so happy?**

 _I found a reason to live again. It's dumb but I fell in love with you the second you said Gips was restored._ Raleigh pointed out with an ache in his chest. Yancy may be gone but now Raleigh had _Gipsy_ , Mako and his brother's memories. _It's okay if you don't return my feelings. I'm damaged. I think I'm someone else half the time-_

Mako squeezes his hand tightly before she gets the stubborn look on her face, the same one she faced Otachi with in the Conn-Pod. **Be quiet. You think because you are damaged that I would not take you as a partner? My people have a way to mend pottery; it is called kintsukuroi.**

 _So I'm prettier cause I'm broken?_ Raleigh teases with a twitch of his lips. 

**I was not finished. You are broken, yes, but healing. I did not say I was refusing your love. We are both going through our losses in a different way.** The lancing pain that shot through the link was involuntary and overwhelming as it came from both directions. **Perhaps we should take this to our private quarters.**

"When's the wedding?" Tendo hollered after them and Raleigh flipped him off. "July it is!" Mako dragged them both into his quarters as it didn't have any harsh reminders but held the comfort of the Shatterdome. 

**I would like to start slowly. We have much to work through.** she finished softly, keeping their fingers laced as she cuddles close. 

_Thank you._ The fact that she was willing to try knowing all that she did meant the world to him. _Thank you for trying._

 **Don't you thank me, Raleigh. You put your trust into my hands. It's an honor to be treated with such love.** Mako replies as they faced the single picture from his glory days. **He loved you without reservation.**

 _Yan was my brother. That's what us Beckets do, y'know. We love like we fight._ he hums into her hair as they settle into the bunk. _Do Moris love like that?_

 **We are slow to love but it is lasting.** Mako confided with a sly smile. 

_Y'know... After the ceremony, do you wanna go to the cottage I had built near Nikiski? Just to rest and maybe hide away from the rest of the world for a while._ he offered as he pressed against the link with more affection. Raleigh's not worried she'll reject him but he's nervous all the same. 

**I would like nothing more than some quiet. Where is your sister?** Mako inquired as she prodded the link some more. It hadn't taken Raleigh and Yancy more than a few hours to use it properly but Mako was the type to explore. 

_Don't know. Charlie would know but he might not wanna hear from me. He never changes his number, no matter how advanced we get._ Raleigh conceded as he brushed warmth down the bond they shared. She shivered against him and he laughed out loud. _If you want to know more, all you have to do is ask me. Yan an' I spent years with this thing in our heads and never sure if anyone else could do it._

**Maximum range?** Mako jumped on the opportunity like he knew she would, a bit of laughter escaping him as they talked. 

_Eighty miles if you wanna bloody nose and a splitting headache._ he explained as he shifted to hold her like a teddy-bear. _Seventy-two is the furthest we got without being in pain and seventy-five was when the nose bleeds started up. You can send pretty much anything down the link, even pain, but that's only if you want to do it. Involuntary stuff is pretty common until we learn to control the link._

**What is it called?**

_Technopathy. 'Least that's what Yan an' I used to call it._ Raleigh answers as he pillows his cheek against the top of her head. 

**It's a good name.** She states with a wash of pride. 

_Gotta warn you that my Asperger's isn't all it's cracked up to be if you're connected to me. I made Yan bleed more than once with my mind overflowing into his._ Raleigh remarks as the mattress creaks under their combined weight. He knows it's his weight doing it because Mako's pretty light. 

**I know you, Raleigh. I know the good and the bad. We must start somewhere.** Mako quietly asserted as they fell asleep together, their breathing in perfect sync.

* * *

Raleigh leaned against the Shatterdome hallway as Hermann directed the movers into wrapping the filing cabinets. 

"Yes, right there, if you do not mind." Raleigh's Cantonese was rusty at best and bad at worst but he understood enough that Hermann was moving out of the Shatterdome. They all had to eventually. 

Gipsy hummed as she saw Hermann through his eyes, _**It's good to see Dad again. He looks better.**_ There was a pep to Hermann's normally severe step that Raleigh enjoyed seeing almost as much as Gipsy did. 

_He really does. That Groupie's good for him._ he comments dryly to his Jaeger. 

_**Dad's Heart is loud. Yes, he's a Kaiju groupie but Dad loves him all the same. I like him if only for the fact that he defended our dear one from the spiteful being claiming to call him son.**_ _Gipsy_ growled, her voice gaining a metallic quality. 

_That was a show for the ages. You're right, I guess._ Raleigh laughed at the memory of the tiny k-scientist screeching at Lars Gottleib. "Doc?" Hermann turned around and the smile that broke his concentrated frown was beautiful in it's sincerity. "Came down to see what was up with all the commotion and find you movin' out." 

"Ah. Yes, well, Newton and I have found employment on an island." Hermann cleared his throat as he leaned on the cane Raleigh had sent him after Yancy's death. 

"Island? Wow. Rockstar treatment for the heroes." he teases in German as he walks over to stand next to Hermann. He and Mako would be moving with them but for the moment just their personal stuff was packed. _**Tell him we say hello. Coyote said something about a man named Moore isn't as squeaky clean as he seems.**_ "Gips says to tell you hello from everybody. _Coyote_ says this Moore character isn't as clean as he would like to be. They're digging." 

"Thank you. I was not getting anywhere until they offered to do it for me. How is the newest?" Hermann sighs as he shakes his head. 

_**Puma's doing fine. She's getting along with Romeo and Fury.** _

"Just fine and making friendships already. They all love you." he says with a grin of his own. 

"It is incredible." 

"Yeah." Raleigh hardly believes it himself sometimes. "It's nuts but I wouldn't have it any other way. Mako an' me are dating now." he admits with a tiny blush. 

"Dating?" The slimmer man directed a mover with flawless Cantonese into packing up the last of the cabinets. 

"Well, we already know everything about each other. It'd be nice to get the context behind some of those images I saw." Raleigh shrugged as he tucked his hands into Yancy's old jacket pockets. The grey scarf is wrapped the same way it always is, the front part easily maneuverable for wind protection. "It's actually pretty cold down here." 

"I am moving quite frequently so that it does not bother me. Newton-Newt-also brings me tea and coffee." Hermann laughs lightly, his shoulders relaxed as though the weight of the world was off of them; Raleigh felt the same way. "We fought so often but he never once gave me anything other than respect when it came to my particularities." 

"He gave you space when you needed it." Raleigh murmurs as they stand together. "CERN was nice." 

"Indeed." Hermann flexed his fingers around the cane handle. 

"Soaked your tweed jacket for what, the fifth time in eight years?" Raleigh pointed out. "Glad we're friends again." 

"Tendo is not giving you the correct advice?" comes the reply. 

"Keeps insisting that the wedding's in July, the damn asshole." he grunts as he spots Dr. Geiszler making his way over to them with two cups of coffee. "Should I leave?" 

Hermann chuckles. "He has been saying the same to me. No you are alright. Newt, how is Tang Min?" Hermann takes the cup offered to him and Raleigh can't help but giggle softly at the foam kitty on the top. 

"Sad her coffee is no longer needed by Rangers and k-sci but she's cool." The k-scientist looks him over with a narrowed gaze before poking a hole in the foam Yamarashi. "He bothering you, Hermann?" 

"I told you, it's 'Doctor Gottlieb' in front of others." The snippy response appears to be ingrained in the mathematician. "Raleigh is not bothering me in the least. Just old friends catching up." 

"Wait, you _know_ him? Like, 'we have conversations' know him?" 

"Doc an' I go _way_ back, Dr. Gieszler. We met in Alaska." Raleigh can't help but be proud of that fact, patting Hermann on the arm like they used to do pre-Knifehead. 

"What? You never mentioned that." Newt blinks hard as he turns to the mathematician and Raleigh swears that he actually pales under his tattoos. "Umm, hold on... were you two _together_?" 

"You think we-No! We're just good friends. If we got paid for every time we got asked that, we could've funded the Jaeger program for _**decades**_." Raleigh doubles over from the hysterical giggles escaping him. "But seriously, we're just friends. You two've probably known each other longer." 

"Yeah, maybe, but... You _touched_ him." Raleigh's eyes widened at the implication. Gipsy nearly squeaked as she pulled back from the mainframe to listen in closer. 

"It took me nearly a year to get to that point alone, Dr-"

"Gah. Call me Newt. Don't tell me he drilled it into you that all scientists or physicists like 'Doctor' in front of their names?" Newt, as the man insisted, flailed with his hands going in different directions.

"No. It's just that I respect Doc's boundaries and referring to him by his first name isn't what he likes," he defends with a quiet hiss. He's not too prone to loud outbursts unless he's feeling cornered or in pain. 

"Oh." The man's brows furrow like fuzzy caterpillars. "You actually _listen_ to him when he's all stuffy and formal. Good for you, dude. Why was a hotshot pilot hanging out with a nerd like him?" 

"We had a few things in common." _**You still do, my beloved Ranger.**_ _Gipsy_ counters his soft words with warmth flashing down the link. 

_Thanks Gips. You're a doll._ he croons as he washes back with affection to both links he has with his ladies. 

_**Dad's Heart is a bit of a jerk sometimes. Striker likes to call him a drongo but I'm not sure what it means.** _

_I think it means idiot in Aussie slang but I'm not sure. You should ask zher._ Raleigh offered to his Jaeger as he felt her leave his mind for her data log somewhere on the East Coast. 

"-llo? Hello, are you-Hi." Newt's face is about three seconds away from getting punched since one of Yancy's pet-peeves had been personal space and it'd affected Raleigh's feelings on the matter. 

"Sorry. I, uh, I do that a lot." he sheepishly rubs the back of his head as Mako replies with affection down the link. 

"Zone out?" The scientist curiosity never seemed to die out with this one. 

"Ask Doc. I'm sure he'll tell you. See ya around and take care." Raleigh reaches up and expects for Hermann to step away from his hand. Hermann waits for Raleigh to settle his hand on the mathematician's shoulder before Hermann reaches up to pat Raleigh's hand. "Keep 'em free every great once in a while, yeah?" he states in French, a smile tugging at his lips when Newt looks between them for a moment in confusion. 

"I will certainly try my best." Hermann answers in French as well, leaving Newt to stare after Raleigh as he hums La Vie En Rose.

* * *

He finds himself wandering the empty halls, trailing his fingers along the steel girders and concrete walls with a faint smile on his lips. 

"Isn't that Ranger Becket?" the hushed comment doesn't even garner a reaction from him as he continues down into the Jaeger bays, bee-lining for the single arm of _Gipsy Danger_ they recovered from the shores. "What's he doing?" 

"Leave him be." 

"But-"

"That's his Jaeger or what's left of the beautiful lady." comes the reprimand. 

"Lady?" 

"Ranger Becket always refers-referred-to his Jaeger as a her." the voice sounds vaguely familiar but Raleigh ignores it in favor of leaning on the arm. 

_**It's different, to see things from such a low level.** _

_Bet it's even more difficult with Mako._ he hums softly as he closes his eyes to feel the slight pulse the arm is still emitting. Soon it'll stop altogether but for now, the dormant Plasmacaster is warm with _Gipsy_ 's presence. 

_**I miss talking via comm. links with them. I know they're not gone but it was easier when we were bigger.**_ _Gipsy_ sighs as she flexes the arm a miniscule amount. _**I can't feel the rest of me so I guess it worked.**_

 _Hermann said not to get too comfortable. The Breach might come back._ Raleigh warns his Jaeger. _They might've survived._

 _ **But... Jaegers aren't just giant robots anymore. We're alive. Cherno burned a tech today. The idiot thought he was being funny when he tugged on the loose wire he was supposed to fix in Cherno's data log.**_ she growled, the arm heating up as she vented about the day. _**The one we like fixed Cherno. They're up to something.**_

_They who?_

_**Puma and Cherno. I don't know what it is but they are constantly comm.ing back and forth.**_ she sighs as he pats the twitching arm. The changes are minute as to not arouse suspicion. All Raleigh can think about sometimes is the fact that someone might get ahold of the Jaegers before they're ready to reveal themselves. _**You do enough worrying for half the active Jaegers by yourself, my Ranger.**_ _Gipsy_ chides as she soothes him via link. 

Mako walks in even as she's flooding the link with happiness and excitement. **We're allowed to move to the island soon. Tendo is overseeing a lot of our professional gear.**

_The Drivesuits are all that's left. What gear?_

**We've been assigned as the brawn to Gottleib-hakase and Geiszler-senpai's brains.** She teases lightly as she sits next to him with his red scarf wrapped around her throat. 

_I guess. Is, umm, is that my scarf?_ Raleigh blushes as he tugs on the tassels with his fingers tangling in them. 

**Yes.** Mako blushes as well but she has a soft, warm smile as she leans in to give him a light kiss. **It smells like you.** Raleigh practically purrs at the admission as he kisses Mako again, nipping at her lower lip with a smile chasing the third kiss. **You're adorable.**

 _Hmm-mmm. You're cuter._ They laugh together completely content to lay against _Gipsy_ 's arm and each other. Raleigh gently pushes the memory of their first meeting down the link, lacing it with the affection he now felt. _I was so tempted to turn back to that 'copter and then you spoke up. So glad I chose to see you for who you were rather than what you represented, Mako._ Raleigh detangled one of his hands from the scarf, reaching up to cup the back of Mako's head as he peppers her face with butterfly kisses. _Love you._

 **I know.** Neither pilot hears the snap of a camera going off with the photo hashtagged on social media as #CutePilots.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! The cute that is Mako and Raleigh. So much cute. What did you think of the start for the world tour? I like the thought of Japanese and French-related titles to honor our heroes in this set.


End file.
